When Hell Freezes Over
by EvilPoutOfDoom
Summary: Draco wants to go out with Ginny, but her answer isn’t what he expected. Just how far will Draco go to win Ginny’s heart?


"Weaselette!" Ginny heard someone yell. She turned around and was faced with the last person she wanted to see, although it shouldn't be a surprise as to who it was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a glare, although it wasn't as effective as it could have been, as her face had tears streaming down it.

"Look, I can't say I liked your brother, but I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to see him die like that." Malfoy said with an honest look upon his face. Ginny would have wondered how he managed to look so concerned, because she was sure that he was using this as some way of insulting her, but she was too upset to care.

"Why do you even care, Malfoy?"

"Because I like you. I wanted to know if you would go out with me."

"Please tell me that you didn't just say what I thought you said." Ginny said, turning away from him,

"Will you go out with me?" Malfoy asked, proving that she had heard him correctly.

Ginny snorted through her tears. "When hell freezes over, Malfoy."

"I've heard that that happens every hundred years or so." Malfoy said with a small smirk.

"Ha ha, really witty Malfoy. I'm not interested, so sod off."

"Ooooh, language!"

"You know you're not exactly making me like you any better by annoying me." Ginny said, stalking off towards the great hall.

* * *

Exactly one week later Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Malfoy came up to her. 

Before she could say anything he asked, "Would you say that Voldemort is hell personified?"

"Well he goes around killing and torturing innocent people, so I would say that he is defiantly hell personified. Did you think that I was going to call him an angle from above or something?" Ginny asked with a good imitation of his usual sneer.

Malfoy ignored her, instead asking, "Will you go out with me now?" and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"When you adopt a stray puppy and name it Fluffy, Malfoy."

* * *

Exactly two weeks after the first incident, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. All of the fifth, sixth and seventh years fought him and had front row seats as Harry Potter destroyed him by turning him into an ice statue, along with all of his Death Eaters. The first and second years took great delight in dressing up the new, and much more exciting versions of snowmen. 

Ginny was watching this taking place and sighed, thinking about how if Ron were here he would be playing with the ice devils with as much, if not more, enthusiasm than any of the first and second years.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone shoving a whole heap of snow down the back of her shirt. Ginny screamed and turned to face her attacker. It was Malfoy. It wasn't even surprising this time, just as annoying as ever.

"What do you want now?" Ginny practically growled, grabbing a fistful of snow.

"Well, you said that you would go out with me when hell froze over. You also agreed that Voldemort was hell personified. Now you have to go out with me." Draco said smugly.

"Nope, not going to happen." Ginny said as soon as she realised what he was talking about. Quickly, before she could loose her nerve, she grabbed the front of the elastic of his pants and shoved the snow inside. He let out a surprised squeal of a scream and started hopping around on the spot. "I also said when you adopt a puppy and call it Fluffy, so if you would kindly leave me alone."

She walked back towards the castle, thinking about how Ron would have loved to see what had just happened. Ginny went up to her dorm and wrote a letter to Fred and George, they would defiantly be proud that their little sister was following in their footsteps so well.

* * *

One week later Ginny walked into the hall late for breakfast and saw a large crowd standing around the Slytherin table. Curiosity got the better of her and she made her way over. 

Once she had pushed her way to the middle of the gathering Ginny saw what was so interesting. Sitting on the table was a shivering, scared looking scrawny puppy. Ginny supposed it was a poodle, although it was hard to tell because of all the bald patches it had, as well as scratches and dried blood.

"Poor thing." Ginny said as she reached out to the puppy, only to have it back away from her.

"She won't let anyone touch her." Said the now familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Where did you find a puppy, Malfoy?" Ginny asked him suspiciously.

"I found it wandering around the school gates when I came back form Hogsmeade." Malfoy said and slyly added "Her name is Fluffy."

"Wha – I can't believe you…that's cheating. You can't just call her that so that I will go out with you." Ginny spluttered in anger.

Malfoy pointed to the collar around her neck and reading it, Ginny found that the dog's name really was Fluffy. Damn.

Malfoy grinned at her, but it wasn't the malicious grin that he usually wore, instead it was warm and genuinely amused. "Let me buy you a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks next weekend?"

"Hmm, well, I don't know…" Ginny said as she thought about it. Well, he had finally found out how to ask her out the right way, so he must really mean it, otherwise he wouldn't have gone to the trouble. Deciding that there was only one way she could answer this question, she leaned across the table separating them and brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, although it didn't stay chaste for long.

When they broke apart panting slightly Malfoy said "So I'll take that as a yes, then."

"That should have convinced you." Ginny said poking her tongue out at him.

Before she could react, he had grabbed her tongue with a finger and thumb. "You should stick that back in your mouth, or better yet in mine. I don't think I'm fully convinced yet."

They shared another kiss and when they broke apart this time, Ginny found herself in Malfoy's lap. "Feel free to convince me of anything like that again whenever you like." Malfoy said, smiling at her. Looking into his sparkling eyes, Ginny vowed to herself that that was exactly what she would do for the rest of her life.

* * *

**AN: Review and let me know what you think! Please, pretty please with cream and cherries and sprinkles on top. Flames will be used to thaw out old voldie, and you don't want that, do you? I didn't think so.**


End file.
